shin_megami_tensei_personafandomcom-20200215-history
Social Links (P3)
Previously known in the Japanese version to be a 'Community Link', Social Links in Persona hold a heavy influence in the game's progression as well as other aspects you should be aware of. Establishing social links will range from automatic, to endeavours of much effort. Three of the game's social links will come to you automatically, but the rest you make on your own. There are a few ways to do this. Some require you to have a certain level of Charm, Courage or Intelligence. Other Social Links will reqire you to bring them items, or visit them consecutivly. Lastly, some social links can only be obtained after a certain day/event. The most obvious way to tell that a social link wants to interact with you is when there is an exclamation mark above their head. The most basic aspect of social links is the rank held. It will effect how much the corresponding fused Persona gets from said fusion. The rank of social links are influenced through interaction. When an influential event is going to happen, in about the next interaction, it will say you feel you will become closer to 'Insert name here' soon. There are 10 ranks in total, once the 10th is reached the Social Link will show as 'MAX'. How many points you earn to have your intamacy grow with the charicter corresponding to the social link is calculated by your answers to a series of placed questions. These not always being direct questions might be made in the form of gift giving. Just like the question answers, some gifts will do better then others. A bad response could either give you zero points and make the charicter you're spending time with frustraited, or reverse your social link. When a social link is reversed it gives as much exp durring fusion as a rank1 social link, nomatter how high it was before hand. In addition the bond must be mended before it will me fixed and you can continue bonding with the charicter you upset. A good answer will trigger a music note along with a cheerful sound and give you 15 points twards the next rank. Then the best possible answer gives you multiple music notes, accompanied by a larger cheerful noise and 30 points twards your next rank. When a social link has reached it's max, the charicter associated with said social link will give you an item durring the max event. This item allowes you to fuse the ultimate persona for said Arcana that the social link corresponds to. Not every time you spend time with a Social link will it cause a rank. Somtimes it'll be somthing like you spent the afternoon with the old couple and decide to go back to the dorm. Storyline Sensitive Links There are only three Social Links that will automatically level up as you progress through the game. The first is The Fool, which represents the SEES Social Link between you and everyone that lives in the dorm. The Social Link goes up a level every time you and the party defeat a boss representing the major Arcana. The second Social Link that is automatically leveled up is Judgement, which increases as you climb Tartarus for the final fight. The third Social Link is Death, which advances every time you talk with Pharos except when rescuing Fuuka. Date Sensitive Links Some Social Links can only be formed after a certain date and/or event takes place, opening them up to you. Also Social Links can have calendar-dated events that you may attend with the subject in question. Some calendar-specific dates can only be completed with one character. A good example is the Christmas event. Pros / Cons As with most aspects of an RPG like this, there are pros and cons to leveling Social Links. Leveling one Social Link over another can cause you to miss date-specific events with another character, and if you level one girl's Social Link over another one or more of the characters you're leveling may get jealous, resulting in the Social Link reversing. On the positive side, leveling one over another can give you an advantage in Tartarus, since the level of the Social Link you're working on is tied to how much exp a Persona of the same Arcana will gain from the level of said link when you create it via fusion. Reversing a Social Link There are a few ways to reverse a social link. One is canceling plans with the character in question. Also, some questions presented have answers that will result in an immediate Social Link reversal. Then lastly not doing anything with them for 60 days will cause it to reverse. Fixing a Reversed Social Link When a Social Link is reversed, the character in question will be visible with a broken heart icon in a speech bubble above their head. When confronted, they'll ask you questions that are also point-valued. You must reach a certain number of points before the link is fixed. Alternativly, you can visit the shrine and do a luck draw while thinking of said Social Link. This process will help repair it through getting a fortune you can feel your bond healing. Social Links, the Characters, and the Questions The Fool -- SEES Social Link (info) The Magician -- Classmate Kenji Tomochika Social Link (info) The Priestess -- Fuuka Yamagishi Social Link (info) The Empress -- Mitsuru Kirijo Social Link (info) The Emperor -- Student Council Disciplinary Committee Head Hidetoshi Odagiri Social Link (info) The Hierophant -- Old Couple Social Link (info) The Lovers -- Yukari Takeba Social Link (info) The Chariot -- Sports Club Member Kazushi Miyamoto Social Link (info) Justice -- Student Council Treasurer Chihiro Fushimi Social Link (info) The Hermit -- MMORPG Maya Y-ko Social Link (info) Fortune -- Culture Club Keisuke Hiraga Social Link (info) Strength -- Team Manager Yuko Nishiwaki Social Link (info) The Hanged Man -- Young Girl Maiko Social Link (info) Death -- Mysterious Boy Pharos Social Link (info) Temperance -- Exchange Student Bebe Social Link (info) The Devil -- Business man Tanaka Social Link (info) The Tower -- Strange Monk Mutatsu Social Link (info) The Star -- Rival Mamoru Hayase Social Link (info) The Moon -- Gourmet King Nozomi Suemitsu Social Link (info) The Sun -- Dying Young Man Akinari Kamiki Social Link (info) Judgement -- Nyx Annihilation Team Social Link (info) Aeon -- Aigis Social Link Maxed out Arcana Personas, their Fusion requirements, and Dropped Items